


His Bucket List

by Lilac_Sunset115



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'd really appreciate if you read this., I'm not really sure if I like this just yet., This is a trial run?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Sunset115/pseuds/Lilac_Sunset115
Summary: He refused to believe it. It wasn't possible. There was no way in hell that he, Oikawa Tooru, was dying of cancer.





	His Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I'm trying out. I'd really appreciate it if I could get some feedback, maybe if you would like this to be continued?  
> If you see any mistakes, please let me know. I don't have a beta so it's only me looking this over.

_Ewing's sarcoma. A cancer that affected around 1,000 people a year. Extremely rare, and found mostly in people ages 10-20. It mostly affected African-Americans and Asian-Americans. That was why they hadn't caught it earlier. They didn't think that it was what it could be. His knee had bothered him since his first year of high-school, and he never thought that was what it could ever be. There wasn't anything they could do for it either. They hadn't caught it early enough._

That was all stuff he had heard from the doctor. From the minute the cursed words exited his mouth, to the minute they allowed him to go home, with an added pair of crutches and a few packets on his **illness**. Because that was what it was to him. An illness. Not something that would kill him. Something as worrying as a common cold. But deep down inside of him, Oikawa Tooru knew it was something much, much more dangerous.


End file.
